I must be dreaming, cuz I'm crushing on Harry Potter
by Lifeisdeath
Summary: Takes place in "eighth year". Draco returns to Hogwarts to receive his NEWTs and finds himself crushing on the confident and downright sexy Harry Potter !
1. When did Potter get so hot?

Chapter 1.

When did Potter get so hot?

Disclaimer: I totally and completely own Harry Potter which is I am writing on fanfiction. Sarcasm. Of course I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I'd be living in a huge grand house. Oh wait, I am living in a huge grand house, but I still didn't write Harry Potter.

He stepped of the carriages and looked around. He hadn't wanted to come back and get his N.E.W.T.s, but his mother had said that no son of hers was going to drop out of school. He suppose things could've been worse. You see the Malfoy's had been spies from the start the the war seventeen years ago. They'd been a part of the Order of the Phoenix. Potter himself had vouched for that. Because of this Draco was still treated with respect and awe unlike the rest of the families of Death Eaters. Despite having been on the Light Side Draco still did not get along with Weasel and Granger. He did, however, have a grudging respect for The-Boy-who-would-not-die.

As he glanced around once more he noticed Granger lecturing the Weaseon about how he'd better take this year seriously. Smirking he sauntered over. " Well well, looks like you have the weasel on a tight leash Granger.

" Shut it ferret, I don't want any shit from you this year!"

" Ahh but shit from me costs more than your entire wardrobe." I snickered. " But if you really can't handle it I suppose we can call a...". Here I stopped because Potter had chosen that moment to descend from the carriages. My mouth dropped open partially and I didn't know what to say, which never happens to a Malfoy. His hair was styled to have that just got shagged look and he wasn't wearing those dorky glasses anymore, set you could see his Avada Kedavra colored eyes which shone brightly. He had grown and you could see his broad, muscular shoulders and the outline of his abs. My eyebrows shot up and I blushed ( me blushing! What was this?) as I noticed he was wearing tight leather pants that left little to the imagination. If possible my eyes widened even further when I realized the impressive bulge in those tight pants. He isn't even turned on I thought.

Suddenly I realized I had been staring at Ha-Potter for a long time. At the same moment I was horrified and relieved. Horrified because I now had a raging hard-on and relieved because my robes covered it. Mentally, I shook myself, there is no way you are going to crush on Harry friggin' Potter. Looking up and hoping he hadn't noticed anything I feigned shock and said," you mean Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world actually deigns to lower himself by returning to Hogwarts". His eyes were sparkling with amusement and his smirk told me he wasn't fooled by my statement. Leaning close and angling himself so that Granger and Weasel couldn't see or hear whispered in my ear, " I bet your in a certain predicament Draco." Here he put his hand over my straining erection and I blushed. " And I would love to take care of it for you." He started to massage my dick through my trousers. I couldn't help but moan. Merlin, it felt so good. Fuck, I'm gonna... gonna. Potter smirked when he felt me come in my pants. I looked at him for a moment and then ran as fast as I could to Hogwarts.


	2. That did not just happen!

Chapter 2

That did not just happen!

After rushing into Hogwarts like a bloody fool I cursed myself. How was I supposed to face Potter at the feast? I groaned, forget the feast how was I supposed to face him in classes. " Draco darling, I didn't know you we're coming back!" I turned to see my best friends Pansy and Blaise. To my delight they both have gotten their heads out of their arses and are holding hands.

" Of course I came back," I sniffed, " A Malfoy always finishes their education."

" Ahh, so your mother threatened you." I admitted that, yes, my mother had basically told me I was going back to school.

" what were you talking to the golden trio about?" Blaise asked. To my horror I blushed. I hoped they hadn't noticed but being my two best friends of course they did. Reluctantly I told them what had happened. Pansy looked at me sympathetically while Blaise laughed his head off.

" Y-you m-mean you c-came just cause he t-touched you?" He asked while still trying to control his laughter. I sent him my best glare which was hindered by the fact that I was still blushing. He sobered up quickly and said, " Shall we head to the feast or do you need some new trousers Draco?" That did it I was not going to stand there and be ridiculed and I definitely was not facing Potter tonight!

THE NEXT DAY

He gulped loudly and tried to ignore Potter. To his surprise Potter had made it to the advanced potions class. To his horror Potter was now his Potions partner for the rest of the year. After hearing the arrangements he'd sent Draco a smirk and then moved his stuff to the back of the room and sat down next to him.

" I'll get the ingredients," he said jumping up and cursing himself for being so nervous. Yesterday had meant nothing and no he was not thinking about Potter's sexy hair. When he came back they sat in silence and worked on their Potion. After stirring in the monkshood they were done help had been so efficient they still had about half the class left. He relaxed.

Suddenly he felt a hand inching up his leg. He looked down and saw Harry's hand there. He glanced at Harry and saw that the dark haired wizard was pretending to read. The hand came up to rest on Draco's half hard erection._ Oh my god is he really feeling me up right know? He's rubbing me and it feels so good. Fuck, did I moan out loud?_ Harry smirked. The blond was in utter bliss and he knew it. He deftly unzipped Draco's pants and closed his hand around his boxer clad member and squeezed. At this it was all Draco could do to not moan out loud. He probably could've kept some of his dignity if it wasn't for what the brunette did next. He slipped his fingers underneath the boxers and began to slowly stroke the blonde's dick. Biting down on his sleeve to keep from moaning his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he arched into Harry's hand. Faster and faster he stroked smirking at Draco the whole time. He felt his balls tighten and he was nearing his release when Harry stopped And he felt his orgasm fade away. Draco let out a strangled cry. Harry leaned close and whispered in his ear," poor baby was so close. Well if you wanted to finish ,or better yet, let me fuck you senseless than come to the Room of Requirement at midnight." And with that he strolled out of the classroom leaving Draco feeling very stupid with his extremely interested erection hanging out if his pants.

* * *

Do yo think Draco will go?

Special thanks to my first two reviewers Pisicopata and belizimo. And to CrazyTomboyMonsterLove16 and Serpent Blade for ring the first to favorite ,y story. Also to DrarrySmurf, WolfandWhitlock, belozimo, catiilee92, and violetkitty02 for following the story. Love you all! Review please.


	3. Since when is Potter Harry?

Chapter 3

Since when is Potter Harry?

Draco couldn't keep his focus on the next few classes and every time he glanced at Ha-Potter he blushed. And Malfoys never blush. In Charms he accidentally set Blaise's hair on fire. In Herbology he was caught in Devil's Snare and was losing consciousness until Potter cut him loose. After smirking at him the bastard had the nerve to ask Draco if something was on his mind._ Arse knows exactly what is on my mind. Well I'm not going. Not even for that nicely toned ass of his. Or those broad muscles. _Not that I noticed. And ignoring the voice in his head that said he was lying Draco stalked towards his dormitories to take a nap before Defence Against the Dark Arts.

After reaching his private rooms and putting up strong silencing charms to ensure he not be disturbed he collapsed on the bed and promptly fell asleep. _Soft hands were running up and down his body and Draco groaned. Lustful green eyes looked down on him as a hand wrapped around his rock hard erection. " Fuck Harry, that feels good." Smirking Harry stroked faster and inserted a finger inside Draco._

_" Yes it feels good doesn't Drake? It's even better knowing I will be your first and your last." He was cut of by the moaning noises Draco was making as he inserted his third finger. Harry smirked Draco was his and he knew it. Harry was positioning himself at Draco's entrance. He was about to penetrate-_

__ Draco woke up with a start, his alarm telling him he was late to Defence. " I can't even get laid in my sleep," Draco muttered to himself. Yes he was a virgin, but it was by choice. Or at least, that's what he told himself. He could never just have a good shag and be done with it. Excuse him if he wanted it to mean something. As he rushed about getting ready he thought about how he wouldn't mind Harry being his first. He scowled as he headed toward Defence, since when was Potter Harry. Well next time I talk to him I will have to make sure I call him Potter. It wouldn't do to give Harry the idea that they would, god forbid, friends. "I can't wait to see him again." he said. Suddenly he stopped with a horror stricken expression on his face when he realized what he'd just said aloud. "I'm crushing on Potter. Harry Potter. Harry the bloody saviour of the wizarding world Potter. No. No way. I must be dreaming. And he shook his head and sprinted to Defence. As he ran he just knew where he would be at midnight tonight.

He wrenched the door open and walked inside. "You are late Mr. Malfoy. Five points from Slytherin," said Professor Lupin. " I'm afraid you will have to duel Mr. Potter seeing as no one else trusted their skills against his."

Nodding he made his way towards Harry, not meeting his eye. "Scared Draco?"

" You wish." And with that they began to duel. Harry was toying with him and Draco knew it. He became increasingly infuriated and finally threw a punch at the brunette's face. Who calmly side-stepped it and pinned the blond to The ground and straddled him.

" Don't you know better by know after all these years of me kicking your ass?"

" Get off me Harry!" The blond was desperate to get the taller boy off him before he figured out how much Draco was enjoying this position.

" Harry?" He looked at Draco and quirked an eyebrow. He mentally kicked himself.

" That's your name isn't it?" he sneered while wiggling to get free. However, the movement only caused more friction and made Harry very aware of Draco's problem.

" Oh yes," he purred," that is my name. And your name is Draco," this was said while grinding his crotch against Draco's making the blond writhe with pleasure," And I cannot wait to get more acquainted with you in the Room of Requirement tonight." With this he jumped off Draco and exited the classroom. To Draco's relief it seemed no one had noticed what had just happened. He turned and stopped. The werewolf professor was staring at Draco with a look of amusement on his face. He scowled and quickly left, keeping his head down to hide his embarrassment.

At dinner he sat quietly and pretended to listen to Pansy gossip. " Drake I can tell you're not listening, so you either tell me what you're thinking about or I tell the whole school about your terrible off-key singing in the shower."

" Pansy how do you know about that?"

" Well I'm a Slytherin aren't I? You know we're always looking for dirt to blackmail people with. You of all people should know that," she sniffed. " Now what is bothering you?"

" Harry Potter has asked me to meet him in the Room of Requirement at midnight so he can fuck me senseless," I deadpanned.

" Oh Drakey this is great!"

" How exactly is this great? And don't call me Drakey," I said cringing at the nickname.

" You're about to lose your virginity to Harry Potter!"

" Pans, you know I'm not a one and done kinda person. Besides Harry is infuriating." She rolled her eyes.

" Your just cranky because you have a crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived. And don't deny it, you called him Harry."

" It's his name. Why are people making a big deal about it?"

" Uh, because you've called him Potter for the last seven years." They finished eating and started toward the dormitories. " Don't worry Drake, I'll help you pick out a hot outfit."

" Thanks Pans."

* * *

11:45 P.M.

It was fifteen minutes before he was to meet Harry and Draco was a nervous wreck. He'd started for the Room of Requirement but kept stopping. Cursing he wondered why he was even going in the first place. He finally reached the room and stared at the door and was deciding whether or not he was going to go in when he felt a hand on his shoulder. " Nervous?" He turned and saw Harry standing there looking so sexy it had to be illegal. He was mortified when a moan escaped him.

" I-I was j-just debating whether or not I'm going to stand you up."

" Well then, allow me to convince you to stay." And without waiting for a response he leaned forward and captured Draco's lips in a fiery kiss. He backed Draco into the room and they collapsed on a conviently placed bed. Harry ran his hands over every inch of his body and soon his skin was sensitized to his touch. Without breaking the kiss he removed both their shirts. He tweaked at Draco's nipples until they were hard. He swiftly leaned down and began to suck on the left one, until the blond could no longer hold back his moans. He tangled his hands in Harry's hair while Harry snaked his hand down to Draco's thigh And began rubbing circles on the inside of his thigh.

" Harry please."

" Please what?"

Draco swallowed his stubborn pride and said," please touch my cock." And suddenly he was lying naked under Harry who was only wearing his boxers. He stroked Draco's length and Draco just knew he wasn't going to make it very long. Then Draco watched in fascination as Harry licked the tip of his cock. He moaned and tried to arch into Harry's mouth But, Harry was holding his hips down. He licked it again and Draco thought he would die of pleasure. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better Harry to his length into his mouth. Draco writhed and moaned. " Fuck. Fuck Harry, suck faster. Please." So far gone was he that he didn't even care that he was begging. Harry obliged and Draco was so close and Harry stopped. he was about to come when he felt something slide over his cock. " Wh-what is th-that?"

" Just something to make sure you make it to the main event. And it's charmed so only I can remove it." Draco flushed when he realized how hard he was right now.

" But I need to-" Harry cut him off with a kiss. The brunette tortuously stroked the blond's hardened erection. Draco was so close but couldn't come. Harry took him in his mouth again. It felt so good that Draco almost passed out. Finally Harry took pity on him and stopped. When he could think coherently again he noticed Harry putting lube on his fingers. He settled between Draco's legs, who immediately opened them to make it easier for Harry. Slowly Harry pushed a finger inside Draco. He moaned. Slowly Harry added three more fingers. Thrusting them into the blond repeatedly. In all his life Draco had never felt something so wonderful and when Harry's fingers found his prostate Draco screamed. And again. And again. The brunette removed his fingers anow shed his boxers to apply lube to it. He lined himself up with Draco's entrance and looked down. Draco wanted it. He wanted it bad. " Fuck me already." Gasping when Harry pushed in slowly. He waited for Draco to grow accustomed to his cock. Slowly he moved in and out of Draco. Then without warning he slammed into Draco. He went faster and faster and when Harry I hit his prostate the blond saw stars. Again and again Harry hit it at a brutally fast pace. Removing the cock ring Harry stroked him at the same pace he was fucking him. The combined effort of being stroked and his prostate being hit dead-on proved to much and he came so hard his eyesight net dark and he felt himself being filled with Harry's come. He collapsed with Harry on top of him.

Hours later it seemed, when Draco came to his senses he saw Harry smirking at him. "What?"

" Nothing, I just almost feel guilty for taking your virtue."

" M-my virtue. Y-you knew?" Draco asked incredulously.

" Of course. Yout told me that you've never had sex before while I was sucking your cock."

" I don't remember that."

" Clearly."

" Harry I- I need to-to know i-if that was a o-one-"

" You need to know if that was just a quick shag or if it meant something? Draco nodded.

" Well lets see. Tomorrow I'm going to go sit with my boyfriend at the Slyherin table and never forget the look of shock on everyone's face." Content with that answer Draco snuggled into Harry and fell asleep.

* * *

There will be more chapters, don't worry.

thanks to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows this story. Love you all!


	4. The shit hits the fan

Chapter 4

The shit hits the fan.

Draco woke up to an empty bed. He shot straight up. Was last night a dream? He quickly dismissed that thought as he was naked and the room smelled like sex. Sex. Oh god, he'd lost his virginity to Harry Potter of all the people. Worse Harry wasn't even here. He must've left. It was probably all a joke. I can see him know laughing with weasel about how pathetic he was. Despite his pride tears began to well up in his eyes. Had he actually thought Harry would care about him? Miserably he resigned himself to getting dressed. He heard the door to the Room of Requirement open and shut. He spun around ready to tell off whatever idiots had come here for a morning shag, but he stood in shock for there was Harry. There was silence for a movement as green eyes met grey ones. Then..." Where the hell have you been Potter! Been laughing with the weasel about how easy I am?"

" I wasn't-"

" Then where the hell were you? You can't do that! You can't just have bloody amazing sex with me and not be there when I wake up! I thought... I thought," he couldn't continue because he'd broken into sobs.

" Dray. Dray look at me." Harry grabbed Draco's chin and forced him to look at him. " I just went to make sure Ron and Hermione know I'm alright."

"Oh-", he blushed, " That's okay then." Well hell! Now he felt like an idiot. He flopped back down on the bed and blushed when he realized that last nights events had left him rather sore.

With a touch of amusement Harry said,"Glad you think so. Are you sore at all?"

"A little," he said, blushing when he realized thinking of last night was making his cock spring up. Not wanting Harry to know the state his question had left him in he excused himself and headed for the showers. The hot water felt good as Draco prepared to jerk himself off. He began to fist himself while he remembered how Harry had hit his prostate. He was about to come when he felt arms wrap around him. Flushing crimson at the fact that Harry had just caught him jacking off he asked,"Just what do you think you're doing Potter?"

"Why I'm helping you finish of course."

"What do you mean helping me fin-." He broke off when Harry began to stroke his length. I am not going to moan. I am not going to moan. I am not, oh shit. Draco's resolve was lost when Harry got to his knees and cupped his balls and began to massage them. "Fuck Harry. Stop being a bloody tease." At this rate I'm going to come from the water and him just touching me.

"A tease? I don't think so. If I were a tease I would do this." He clamped a hand at the base of Draco's cock and began to hiss. What is he doing? Parseltongue! Oh, bloody hell that's hot. And it was getting quite a reaction out of Draco. He had to grab Harry's shoulders for support because he was weak at the knees. He had no idea what Harry was saying but it was making his erection quite painful and filling him with lust. "Had enough yet?" Harry asked in English.

"Can't...can't take any-oh fuck!" Harry had finally taken him in his mouth. He still couldn't come. " Harry please, please let me-" He was cut off as Harry slammed him against the wall.

" I'm gonna take you right now." He didn't have time to answer before Harry was slamming into him.

"Fuck Harry. Like that. Yes!" he came so hard his knees gave out. Harry caught him and crushed Draco to his chest after pulling out. They stood like that for a moment.

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"If we don't leave soon we're going to miss our big entrance." Reluctantly Draco got out and got dressed. Then they were walking towards the Great Hall.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked nervously.

Kissing him Harry replied,"Of course. As long as you're ready for the shit to hit the fan."

"I'm ready." They were ten minutes late so the majority of the students were already there. Harry took Draco's hand and sauntered inside. Everyone stopped and stared before breaking into whispers. Nervously he looked around. He bit back a laugh when he saw disbelief on Granger and Weasel's face. But the Weaselette was the most hilarious. I thought I was going to die as I watched her face go from deathly pale to bright red to a shocking purple.

"What do you think? Should we give them a show?" His breath sent shivers down my back, but I nodded. And then we were making out in front of the whole school tongues and all. When it was over I had the grace to look embarrassed, but Harry was smirking at the Gryffindor table. I snickered. If weaselette got any angrier she was going to bust a vein in her head. I dragged Harry over to my table and we sat down.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at me before turning to Harry and saying," So I guess you only broke up with ginger over there a little while ago. She seems pretty upset."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and replied," Well I guess we are still technically going out seeing as the mail hasn't arrived yet." Choking, Blaise spilled pumpkin juice down his front.

I looked at him in shock," You broke up with her in a letter?" He nodded. "And she hasn't even gotten it yet?" He nodded again.

" I really hope Ron doesn't get to mad. Ahh here's the mail." An owl swooped in front of Ginny and dropped a letter on her plate. She immediately opened and read it. " Here is where the shit hits the fan."

There was a bit of silence. Then...**"A letter! We've been together for over a year and you're dumping me in a letter! You arse Malfoy this is your fault!" **Her face was turning a spectacular shade of red. _It's almost purple. " _Harry_ please. _I know you didn't mean it. Don't worry I'll take you back even though you've been with that Slytherin."_  
_

" This Slytherin is better than you will ever be you stealing bitch." He said it quietly but the whole school heard Harry anyways." Or did you conveniently forget that you were embezzling money from my vaults AND using a lust potion on me." Ron had gotten up and was halfway to the Slytherin table when he heard that.

He turned back towards his sister and asked with disgust,"You've been stealing money and messing with my best mate's feelings? I'm writing to mum as far as I'm concerned you are no longer my sister." And with that he sat down across from Harry, followed shortly by Hermione. " Hey mate. Sorry I didn't know."

" It's fine. You know now." Pansy chose that moment to look up from her ridiculous gossip magazine, Witch Weekly.

" Witch Weekly huh? Harry is obsessed with that."

"Ron!" Draco looked over to see that Harry was blushing. He stifled a smile.

" What? It's true reads all the break-ups and gossip. He even does those little quizzes." At this Draco busted up. It was just to good. Harry's face almost resembled ginger's know.

"Yeah Yeah. Laugh all you want."

"O-okay. L-let's ch-change the s-subject."

" I'm going to wipe the smile off your face Dray." Harry warned.

Pansy blinked and said," Don't worry Harry I'll do it for you. So Draco are you a top or bottom?" He blushed, but didn't want to answer.

Harry, however, had no such qualms," Draco here is a bottom. He enjoys it too. In fact he begs for it. It's always harder Harry, gods Harry, or faster Harry."

" Fuck you Potter!"

"Not a chance Dray, I love that sweet ass of yours too much." Everyone was laughing, but he wanted to die. Suddenly he met the slightly hurt and shocked eyes of one Theo Nott. Damn he was an idiot. He, Blaise, and Pansy knew about the crush he's had on Harry since their fourth year and Theo's third. Unfortunately he had been awakened by several of Theo's wet dreams about Harry many times through the years. Also unfortunately was the feelings Theo had for Harry had only increased when Harry had saved his life in the final battle. And now those eyes were filled with unshed tears because he had heard every word Harry had said. He gave Draco one last hurt look. Draco gulped and when he looked at Blaise he knew they were thinking the same thing:

_Oh shit._

* * *

_Please review! They are what makes me want to write. Tell me what you like tell me what you hate! Well...to a certain extent._

_-Lifeisdeath-_


	5. Revenge is sweet

Chapter 5

Revenge is sweet

* * *

Theo ran out of the Great Hall to an empty hall and sat down. He was crying but he didn't care. _How dare he! _Theo thought. _He's supposed to be my friend! He knew! He fuckin knew how I felt about Harry. How could he do this to me? Well he won't get away with it. I'll break them up and make Harry love me back if its the last thing I do._

* * *

Draco looked in horror at Blaise, what were they going to do about this? Draco blinked when he realized that Harry had been talking to him. "What?" He asked.

"I said that I'm going to go check on Theo. He looked pretty upset. I wonder why." Draco rolled his eyes. Harry might've defeated You-Know-Who but he was still almost scarily oblivious to how people felt about him.

"No I should, I am his friend after all." He felt guilty but he definitely didn't want Harry near Theo."And since when are you on a first name basis?"

"All right then and I've called him Theo since a Death Eater tried to drown him in the lake and I had to give him mouth to mouth to save his life." Draco's eyes widened. Theo had told him Harry had saved him but not how. _It was probably the best moment of his life. _Draco shook his head. He was not going to get jealous at the thought of Harry giving Theo mouth to mouth. He kissed Harry and set off after Theo. He wandered around for a bit until he came upon a crying figure.

"Theo? Are you okay?"

"Why the fuck would I be okay? I trusted you! Told you how I felt about him! I LOVE him Draco! And you took him away." Draco winced. Theo wasn't yelling. Draco could take being yelled at but Theo's voice was barely whisper. Even worse was the evident pain in his voice.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't. Don't you even say that!" For the first time Theo had raised his voice. "Did you know I thought I had a chance with him? What am I saying? Of course you did." He laughed humourlessly. "I knew I loved him before the war. So imagine my surprise and joy at waking up with him kissing me. Happiest moment of my life. He came and visited me in the Hospital Wing. I had an actual conversation with him and I didn't make a complete idiot of myself. We became friends. I was going to ask him out tonight. Until you made your little announcement. How could you? You think you're so much better than everyone else but you're not. Your trash. Scum. Not fit to lick the bottom of my shoe." He said vehemently.

" I'm sorry. I forgot. I didn't think. You're my friend. I would never hurt you on purpose! One thing just led to another and-"

" SHUT UP! You don't deserve him! You. Are. Trash. Get it?" He stood up and leaned close to Draco. "And I will do everything in my power to break you two up. And then I'll make my move."

" Draco? Theo? You two alright? You've been out here awhile." Harry asked. He kissed Draco and peered at Theo. "You look like you've been crying, what's wrong?"

Theo sniffed exaggeratingly and said, " It's just hard. You know, with my father being a Death Eater on trial. Everyone assumes I'm a Death Eater too." Too Draco's disgust and Theo's delight Harry wrapped his arms around Theo and squeeze.

"It's going to be all right Theo. I promise. If there's anything I can do for you don't hesitate to ask." Harry was completely unaware of the glare the blond was sending their way. He also didn't notice Theo's smirk.

"Well...there's a few things you could help me with." This was said with such a suggestive tone it was rather pathetic that Harry didn't pick up on it.

"Like what?"

"Well...could you possibly help me with Charms and Defence?"

"Of course. Anything for you Naughty boy." The brunette said with a wink, Looking pleased at his pun. Draco thought he might be sick. He'd never seen Theo blush so bad before. Plus Theo was flirting with his boyfriend! _Well two can play at this game. Nott is going to regret this. _

"Naughty is right. You're lucky you're not in Slytherin Harry. Otherwise you would hear his customary wet dream every night." He snickered. If at all possible Nott's face got an even more alarming shade of red. Smirking he realized that Nott thought he was going to tell Harry what the dreams were about, or more importantly who. Harry looked like he was torn between laughing or not.

"It's fine Theo. Really. You don't have to be embarrassed."

"I could kill you right now Malfoy."

"Chill out Nott, it's not like I said who it was." Draco smirked when he saw Theo had gone pale. "But I might." He was shaking with laughter when Nott pulled out of Harry's hug and ran away. _I'm going to be in a good mood for the rest of the day. _Until he got a look at Harry's face.

" What was that Dray? Why would you say something like that?"

"I was only joking."

"Yes but now he thinks you're going to go tell his crush that he has wet dreams about them."

"I'll make it up to you tonight." He said coyly.

" Don't count on it." And with that went after Nott.

Harry didn't understand how Draco could tease Theo about something that was obviously a sore subject. Poor Theo. It must be hard to be the son of a known Death Eater. "Theo! Theo where did you go?"

"I'm right here."

"Oh good! Sorry 'bout Dray. Trust me he's in trouble." Harry looked closely at Theo. he was still blushing and looked a bit worried. He sighed,"I won't let Draco tell anyone." he gave Theo a hug and said,"Let's go finish breakfast." Together they walked back to the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Where's Draco, Harry?" Blaise asked.

"Probably pouting somewhere. He said some rude things to Theo and I told him off." Pansy and Blaise weren't really surprised. If they weren't careful things would get ugly between Draco and Theo. Potter wouldn't be any help, he was completely clueless.

He looked past them and said,"Well he is pouting but the somewhere is here." And sure enough an extremely sulky Draco sat down next to Pansy. As far away from Harry he could be while still be within hearing distance.

Harry ignored Draco and turned to Theo. "So who is this pretty girl that's got you all worked up?"

Draco snorted. Pansy and Blaise were trying to restrain their laughter. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like "hopeless." Even the Weasel stared incredulously at Harry before saying," Mate I knew you were thick, but bloody hell what's wrong with you?"

Harry looked offended and said," What do you mean. It was an innocent question."

"What he means Potter, is that Theo here is about as straight as a circle. That is why he was embarrassed about what I said earlier. Because it is a guy, not a girl." Now anyone else would've at least suspected that Theo had a crush on Harry.

Harry being Harry of course asked curiously,"Do I know who he is?"

Theo's face was red by this point and he only got more embarrassed when Draco said snidely,"Oh you know him quite well."

"Dray no offense, but shut up." The brunette thought that the seventh year looked uncomfortable so he rested a hand comfortingly on the younger one's thigh and whispered,"Don't worry. You don't have to tell me." He missed the shivers that went down Theo's back and the boner he was now sporting.

Therefore he was surprised when Theo jumped up and muttered,"Bathroom." Draco snickered. He had an idea of why Theo suddenly had the urge to go to the bathroom. He was still snickering when Harry said,"He doesn't look too well. Maybe I should check up on him." Draco gulped. He really didn't want Harry walking in on Theo jacking off. He was relieved when Harry realized he wouldn't have enough time before Potions. "Dam it!"

"Honestly Harry, watch your mouth. Just talk to Nott after class." Hermione scolded him.

Draco sat nervously in his seat. He didn't know if Harry was still mad at him or not. _Stop this. This is ridiculous. Just swallow your damn pride and apologize to him! But I've never apologized to anyone before. Oh bugger, you're lucky you're sexy Potter. _He cleared his throat,"Uh Harry? I wanted to say...I wanted to tell you...God dammit Harry I'm sorry okay!"

Harry looked at him closely for a few minutes and turned back to the Dreamless Sleep potion," Well_ I _forgive you, but you should really be apologizing to Theo."

Draco groaned,"You've got to be kidding me!"

The brunette leaned close and purred seductively,"I'll reward you if you do." The blonde tried to ignore his rather interested cock and all the dirty thoughts he hoped was his reward.

"Fine. I'll apologize to him." Class ended and the two set off to find Theo. Harry spotted him and reluctantly followed Harry over towards him.

"Hey Theo. We came to talk to you." He gave Draco a pointed look.

Rolling his eyes he said testily,"Sorry for what I said this morning. It was uncalled for and I will not reveal who your rush is."

"Moving on. Are you sure you're okay? You rushed out of breakfast kinda quickly." Theo flushed when he remembered his wanking session in the bathroom this morning.

"I'm fine," he said quickly.

"Oh, well if you're sure. I'll see you later Naughty boy." He headed to Charms while Draco and Theo set off for Ancient Runes. Immediately Theo dropped his act and growled at Draco.

Draco couldn't resist teasing the younger one,"You know Harry growls too, but only when he's fucking me." With that he entered the classroom.

Theo was seeing red. Malfoy comes in and steals the guy he's liked since third year and then tels him what Harry's like when he fucks him? Prince of Slytherin or not he was going to take that ferret down a notch. And he had the perfect plan to do so...It would just take a little while.

Harry and Hermione walked down the empty corridor. He was on his way to meet Draco for a picnic by the lake and she was headed to the library. The two boys been seeing each other for a little over a month now. They heard a noise coming from a small alcove in the hallway. Smirking when the two caught sught of two pair of feet, they decided to give the couple a small scare. Opening the curtain they saw Zacharias Smith fiercely making iour with someone with familiar blonde hair. Without another word he took off for the Gryffindor dormitories followed closely by Hermione. Neither of them noticed the smirk on Draco's face or that he followed them.

_I'm brilliant. I'm fuckin brillian. Harry will never forgive Draco and I will take his place as Harry's boyfriend._ As the blond walked along his hair darkened and he became shorter. Theo smirked viciously and went to change. Breakfast tomorrow would be interesting.

Draco was waiting for Harry by the lake. _He's almost an hour late! He'd better have a good reason for this!_

"Harry say something. Do something. Please talk to someone." Hermione pleaded.

"Will you find Theo?"

She was relieved that he was willing to talk to someone. A first year came running in and looked at Harry. "There is someone named Theo out there who wants to talk to you." Harry strolled over and let Theo in and then dragged him to the dormitories.

A few minutes later Ron walked in. He took one look at her and asked,"What's wrong?"

"That ferret is cheating on Harry!"

Harry led him up to the boys' dormitories and they sat down on his bed. He was nervous and also attempting not to wonder if Harry had ever jerked off in this bed before. Clearing his head he told Harry,"Harry about Draco...I saw him, er, I saw him snogging-"

"Oh yes I know about Zacharias and the ferret." Harry said viciously. He looked at Theo closely. The seventh year looked relieved. _He thought I wouldn't believe him._ "But thanks for saying something anyways."

"Are you...Will you be all right?"

"I'll be fine. I'll find someone new."

"Um, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"He might think I told you. I might have told him not to ever hurt you or I'd kill him." Harry laughed. Then he sobered.

"Oh. He might not keep your secret then." For all Theo's planning he'd hadn't taken that into consideration. He was starting to freak out. Perhaps Harry saw this because he said," You know you can tell me. It can't be that embarrassing." He laid a comforting hand on his thigh.

Flushing he replied," It is embarrassing. Especially when you wake up and he's kissing you."

"I was giving you mouth to mouth," Harry corrected,"Wait me?" Theo avoided his eyes and nodded. The green eyed boy looked at him for a moment and then leaned in and gave him a very sweet kiss on the lips. Startled Theo looked up. _Did he really just kiss me? _"I might not feel exactly the same way, but I could. We can go together on the Hogmeade's trip. How long have you-"

" Really?!" He blushed. He hadn't meant to sound so excited. Harry chuckled.

"Yes really. You didn't answer my question."

"Since third year," he admitted.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and finally declared,"That's a lot of kissing to make up." He then proceeded to snog Theo senseless.

THE NEXT DAY

Theo was in a daze. Had he really kissed Harry for four hours yesterday? He walked into the Great Hall and noticed Draco was glaring at Harry who was sitting at the Gryffindor table completely ignoring him. He smirked. Sauntering over he sat down next to Harry. At this the blond looked positively livid. His face was even worse then Ginger's when Harry kissed him.

Draco was pissed. First Harry stood him up at the lake. And now he was kissing Theo at the breakfast table. In front of him! He stood up so fast he knocked down his pumpkin juice. Storming over to Harry he asked through gritted teeth," What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Let's see. I'm pissing of my ex-boyfriend and eating with my new one." Theo thought he'd died and gone to heaven.

"What the fuck? Ex?"

"Yes ex. That's what happens when you catch you're boyfriend making out with Zacharias Smith in a corner." There was silence for a moment.

Then,"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT POTTER?!"**

* * *

Sorry about the cliff hanger. Also it he story jumped to a month later because it takes a month to brew polyjuice potion, which Theo used.

-LifeIsDeath


	6. Karma's A Bitch

Chapter 6

Karma's a bitch.

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT POTTER?!"**

"You heard me."

"That's ridiculous! I would never cheat on you."

"Sooo making out with Zacharias is...?"

"Who told you that? Because I would never kiss him! He's a Hufflepuff for crying out loud!"

Zacharias stood up and said with a pout,"How rude. And we were making out yesterday," he looked at Harry," sorry Potter. He told me you'd broke it of and he looked upset so...Honestly I didn't know."

Harry nodded at him and looked back at Draco, whose mouth was gaping wide open, " You're still here are you?" he asked in a perfect imitation of his Aunt Marge.

"Yes and you can't believe them. I would never do something like that." He was begging.

"Malfoy," he flinched at the use of his last name,"I saw you. Hermione did too. Zacharias admitted to hooking up with you. Why are you still trying to deny it?" _This had to be a setup of some sort. I would never cheat on Harry. If it wasn't me who was it? _His eyes fell on a smirking Theo Nott.

He snarled,"Nott, he did something Harry. Why can't you see he is the problem? Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"If he's a problem, you're a disaster. What kind of a person goes out with the person one of his greatest friends has a crush on?"

"Fine! Be with him! See if I care! Oh and just so you know, Nott likes it kinky. Better buy some handcuffs." Red-faced Theo opened his mouth to say something but stopped. Instead he leaned over and gave the brunette a slow lingering kiss. Furiously Draco stomped out of the Great Hall. _I'll win you back Harry. I know I will._

Two weeks had passed by and Draco had come up with a plan. He knew the plan might not go as well as well as planned, but he had to try it. The past couple of weeks had been hell on earth for him. As if it wasn't bad enough that Nott kissed and touched Harry in front of him on purpose! It seemed the whole school had turned against him. No one wanted to be associated with the guy who cheated on the saviour of the wizarding world. Even Pansy and Blaise were distant. Then again he couldn't blame them. They were Slytherins for Merlin's sake! They had a sense of self-preservation. For his plan to work however he would need to rid himself of every bit of pride he had. Step one had been to get ahold of some Verisatum. Step two was to let Pansy, Blaise, and Granger to listen to him say he hadn't cheated on Harry, while under its influence. While step one had been relatively easy, step two was proving to be rather complicated. "Mr. Malfoy! If you could refrain from staring at Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter and actually pay attention, then you would actually be passing this class." Blushing furiously he glared at the stupid werewolf, ignoring the snickers that could be heard.

"Sorry Professor." When Lupin had turned his back he sent a note to Pansy and Blaise that said he was willing to give up his pride in order for them to listen to him. That alone would make any Slytherin listen. Given that they used to be friends, he was sure they would cooperate. Blaise looked at Draco and mouthed _Room of Requirement. 7o'clock. _I nodded back and he turned away. Pansy met my eye and gave me a tentative smile. I smiled back. Things were looking up. Now I just needed Granger there. No one would believe just Slytherins, he had to have a Gryffindork and what better than one of the Golden Trio themselves?

"Granger! Granger I need to talk to you!"

"Go away Malfoy. There's nothing I have to say to you."

"Granger please. I didn't cheat on Harry. I-"

" Don't! Don't call him that! You don't have the right!" She yelled.

"I can prove it." She looked at him suspiciously.

"All right. You have one chance Malfoy. If you mess up, well, let's just say I'll make sure you never are able to go to the bathroom properly again."

Resisting the urge to cover his balls he said, in a horrifyingly squeaky voice, "Meet me in the Room of Requirement 7o'clock." Smirking at his voice she nodded and headed of to Arithmancy. Draco followed at a safe distance away.

* * *

"Mmm yeah. Like that. Ohhh! Dray!" Theo froze as Harry came in his mouth. Tears welled up in his eyes. For all the planning Harry still liked Draco. Harry, who had just called out the wrong name in pleasure, was obviously just using him as a rebound. _This isn't the way it's supposed to be! Harry is supposed to love me. Not him. I'll have to use a love spell on him at our date tonight._

"That was amazing Theo." Harry was using him, but Theo couldn't bring himself to be mad at him. The spell would take care of whatever feelings Harry still had for ferret boy and he would finally love Theo back. Luckily Harry didn't seem to realize he'd called out the wrong name or it might have interfered with his plans and making his excuses he left for the Room of Requirement to practice the spell in.

* * *

Draco Malfoy could be found in the Room of Requirement pacing back and forth furiously checking his watch every few seconds. The door opened and he turned around so fast he got a crick in his neck. Granger walked in coolly with Weasel towing behind. "Why'd you bring him?"

"Because he's Harry's best friend and I don't trust you."

"Start talking ferret!" Snarled Weasley.

"We're waiting for Pansy and Blaise."

"We're right here and who invited the Gryffindorks?"

"I did. Harry won't believe just Slytherins, we need some Gryffindors too." Seeing the murderous looks on everyone's face he thought it best to start explaining. He held up the vial and asked, "You know what this is Granger?"

She eyed the bottle and said softly," You're going to let us question you under Verisatum." I nodded in confirmation.

"He's going to let us question him under a truth potion? Why?" Weasley asked with a rude expression on his face.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to prove I didn't cheat on Harry." I uncorked the bottle and drank its contents. "Now, no offense to anyone, but out of all of you I only trust Granger to ask the questions." Weasley snorted, but didn't say anything.

The muggleborn looked at him startled for a moment and then said,"What is your name?

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Wait a minute! How do we know if it's working Hermione? Ask him something he'd never answer." Draco glared at Weasel. He'd rather not spill embarrassing secrets to bloody Gryffindors.

"Allow me Weasley." He gulped. Blaise was the last person he wanted to ask questions because he knew he'd ask the most humiliating thing he could think of. "What's your biggest fear?" Draco flushed and for the first time he wished he could be a Gryffindor. Not because he thought he could avoid the situation if he was one, but so that he could be brave and not have a child's fear.

He fought but eventually the potion one out and he answered," the dark."

Weasley blinked and questioned, "The dark? Why?"

Trying to call back the dignity he'd lost he said as haughtily as possible,"If you must know Weaselbee, when I was six I was playing in the dungeons and my magic kept turned off all the lights and it scared me. I never got over it." He ignored the fact that Pansy was giggling. Granger acted unfazed and for that he was grateful.

"Anyways, were your feelings for Harry honest?"

"Yes."

"Would you ever intentionally hurt him?"

"No!"

"Did you cheat on him?"

"No! I would never!"

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Duh Granger." He rolled his eyes.

"How do you explain us seeing you making out with Zacharias Smith?"

"I don't know dammit! All I know is I was waiting for Harry by the lake and he never came! He stood me up! And then the next day he was practically shagging Nott at the table!" He was screaming by this point.

Pansy simpered sweetly," And that bothers you Draco?"

"Of course it bothers me! The only person I want Harry to shag is-"

"Yes Drakey. Who is the only person you want Potter to shag?" His words caught up with his brain and he groaned. He should have known it was a trap. Pansy never simpered or asked sweetly unless she wanted something. The Verisatum was making him answer the question though.

"Me okay! The only person I want Harry to shag is me!"

"Aha! So you really are a bottom!"

I looked at her incredulously,"Is that the only reason you asked me that? To find out if I'm a top or bottom."

"Of course! We never were able to tell if Potter was joking or not." I shook my head at the wonder that is my friend.

Blaise growled, "So how do we make Potter listen to us?" My heart swelled when I realized they all believed me. Even Weasel.

"Uh, well before we figure that out their are some things you need to know about Harry."

"Spit it out already Granger!" She glared at him, But said nothing. He was a bit worried now. "Granger?" Still nothing. "Please? I'm sorry. Take your time. Please finish what you were saying."

She finally said,"Well if you're ready to listen then-"

"I am." She glared some more. "Sorry," I mumbled. Weasley grinned.

"Like I was saying there are some things you need to know first before you rush in like the Gryffindors I know you aren't." He so badly wanted to say something then, but with difficulty restrained himself. "Before Harry killled Voldemort-." All of us flinched. "-Voldemort had a chance to cast one more curse. The curse transmitted all of his feelings to Harry. Literately. The only ones he had were hate, revenge, rage, and the urge to torture those around him. That's why sometimes Harry acts weird. It's probably why he was with Theo directly after seeing the fake you kissing Smith. It was probably his way of getting back at you. By pretending it didn't hurt." Draco thought he was in shock.

"But why pretend it didn't hurt him."

This time it was Weasley who answered. "Because people have hurt him all his life. He doesn't want to deal with the pain any more. To be honest, he shouldn't have to anymore. The family he grew up with him locked him in a cupboard until he was eleven. When he got his letter they put him in an actual room, but it was locked from the outside and there were bars on the window. They took all his books and his wand and locked them in the cupboard. They locked up his owl and barely fed the two of them. In fourth year I turned my back on Harry, during the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione was rude to him when he beat her at potions, in sixth year. Hogwarts is like his home and nearly everyone turned on him in fifth year. Then he spent all of last year not being able to trust anyone for fear of them turning him over to You-Know-Who. To make matters worse I turned on him again. Harry forgives everyone of course, but every single time he is betrayed again his heart gets a little bit harder and he turns a bit colder. I think the thing with Smith was the final straw. He's going to take the safe route and date Nott who is infatuated with him."

"But he's a bloody Gruffindor? Where's his damn bravery?"

"Harry was almost sorted into Slytherin." Granger said this very quietly." And for the first time he is going to be selfish." Draco was speechless.

"So what do you suggest we do Granger?" Pansy asked.

"Malfoy do you have anymore Verisatum?" I nodded."Good. We're going to force Harry to listen to us under its affects."

"Brilliant Hermione!" Weasley gave me a weird look. "What?"

"You just called her by her first name."

I sniffed,"I most certainly did not."

He rolled his eyes,"Whatever Malfoy. I wonder were Harry is."

Automatically I replied," He has a date with Nott by the Lake at eight."

"How'd you know that."

"Theo likes to rub in my face that I stole his crush and he stole him back." Damn the Verisatum was still working.

Hermione, yes it was Hermione now, peered at me."Theo liked Harry before you did?"

"Theo has liked Harry since his third year."

"So you think Theo was pretending to be you?"

"No. I know it was Nott pretending to be me."

"We'd better hurry and find Harry then. If Theo starts to think Harry still has feelings for you he might get desperate and slip him a love potion. And Harry has charms on him to let him know when a potion is in his foods and drinks. If he finds out it is a love potion, Harry will not be responsible for his actions." Draco gulped but he nodded and together the five of them headed for the lake.

On the way he asked,"Weasley?"

"What do you want Malfoy?"

Damn Weasley! Now he was actually going to have to answer that!" Well I want Harry to fuck me. I want to punch Nott in the face. I want to say _Lumos_ because its dark outside and it's scaring me, but I have too much pride for that. What I really wanted to know was whether or not that's your natural hair color?" To his embarrassment four wands lit up with silent _Lumos._

"You think I color my hair?"

"Well it can't naturally be that color can it?"

"Yes. Yes it can."

"Oh." The weasel was trying not to laugh, I could tell. "Don't you dare laugh at me Weaselbee." This had the opposite effect I wanted it to as he burst into laughter. He soon stopped because we came upon an obviously furious Harry Potter, who seemed to be yelling at fake hysterical Theodore Nott. I could tell it was fake because I'd seen him actually be hysterical before.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew it wasn't Draco kissing Smith?"

"B-B-Because I-I wa-was j-j-jealous of Dr-Draco." Harry's whole body relaxed and his features softened. He gave Theo a squeeze.

"I thought for a moment that it had been you who impersonated him."

Nott looked at him with wide innocent eyes." Harry I would never! And I know you can't forgive me but..."

"Theo... Things won't be the same. You'll still be my friend, but that's all."

"I'm fine with that. Really. I'm just glad you don't hate me."

"Of course I don't hate you. You'll apologize to Dray though, _right?_

"Yes." Finally it seemed that Harry had figured out that he had an audience.

"Dray! I'm sorry I didn't believe you Dray. Theo told me how he saw you out by the lake at the same time you were supposed to be cheating on me. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Harry." He was happy but at the same time furious. Somehow Nott had figured out their plans and outsmarted them.

"Theo don't you have something to say to Dray?"

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier. I was jealous of you and angry at you for betraying me like you did."

"Right now that that is settled let's go back up to the castle. It's freezing out here. Pansy did you see Witch Weekly this morning? Can you believe he dumped her like that?" The two of them started for the castle discussing the break-ups in the stupid magazine.

Draco blinked and yelled,"Wait!" Harry turnd around."That's it? I just forgive him for messing us up? And what about us? Are we...a we. You're not going back to Theo are you?"

Harry looked at him and shook his head." Theo lied to me, I might go back to him if he can prove himself trustworthy. And even if he does, probably not." Draco felt a surge of hope. "But you knew about his crush on me and you still went out with me. I don't understand how you could hurt someone like that. Especially a friend. Prove to me you're not a self-centered jerk. I like you a lot, but I feel like I don't know you anymore." Draco met Nott's eyes and he knew that the anger he felt towards him had turned to hate. Just like he knew they would fight for Harry until Harry fell for one of them. He nodded at Nott and followed Harry into the castle. He'd take a friendship with Harry over being ignored any day. Even if it meant putting up with Nott and Mr. This Is My Natural Hair Colour Weasley. Harry was worth it.

* * *

I apologize that it's been a week. Stupid me decided to show off and do the guys hurdle (which are way taller than the girls hurdles) in track. And now stupid me has a broken arm. It is super hard to type with one arm in a sling. On top of that I had severe writers block. I hope this chapter is good. It's the longest one yet!

Cheers,

LifeIsDeath


	7. A Malfoy, a Nott, and a Tease

Chapter 7

A Malfoy, a Nott, and a Tease

Draco woke up the next morning and for the first time in weeks he wasn't completely dreading the day. Harry had forgiven him! Sure they weren't dating again, but he was sure that with time Harry would take him back. Stretching he stood up and headed for the bathroom. Whistling he began getting ready. After quite a long time he looked in the mirror and deemed himself presentable. He refused to think that he was dressing up for Harry. He walked back to the dormitories and was greeted with the sight of four glaring roommates. He gulped, "Uh morning?"

They continued to glare while Blaise said, "You know we weren't going to tease you mercilessly about keeping us all up last night with your Potter dreams, Silencing charms would be nice by the way Draco, but then you woke up at 5:00 A.M. And spend an hour and a half clanking around making yourself look pretty for Potter!" I felt my cheeks turn red. I was having wet dreams like some third year for goodness sakes! I wasn't Nott! I really needed to get a grip.

Cursing my blush I sniffed, "I don't care, you can tease me. Malfoy's are above you anyways." Pleased with that comeback I sat on my bed taking great care not to wrinkle my robes.

I suddenly felt uneasy as Greg smirked at me. "Oh. You don't care then?" I glared at him and shook my head. My glare quickly turned to mortification at what he did next. He rolled his eyes back and mimicked me, "Ohhhh fuck Harry! Fuck me harder! Ohhhh shit! Ugh. Please untie me. Fuck Harry let me come!" He looked at me and winked. "Someone likes it kinky." I knew I'd had some pretty vivid dreams last night, but I didn't thing I would say _everything _out loud!

Pulling himself together he snapped, "I don't like it kinky!"

This time Vince interjected, "You sure?" he grinned at me. "Because before the moaning you were all like, oh Harry use the paddle. Sounds pretty kinky to me." Desperately I tried to push away the sexy image of being tied up for Harry to do as he pleased with. It didn't work though and I could feel my pants tightening around a certain area.

Blaise winked at me, "oh he definitely likes it kinky. He's hard just thinking about being Potter's fuck toy."

I threw a pillow at him and muttered, "Arse."

He raised an eyebrow after side-stepping the pillow. "Careful Draco. Just think of the ways I could get you back for that." I glared at him.

"You wouldn't."

"Probably not." He saw my smirk and said, "Of course I could just tell you to imagine Potter jacking off. And now he's touching your balls. Then that experienced mouth of his is sucking you off. Hmmm. Then you're on your back and he's fucking you. In. Out..." My eyes widened and I couldn't help but picture it. Moaning I sprinted for the bathroom as my erection became painful. Cursing when I heard them laughing at me I slammed the bathroom door shut and unzipped my pants. Images of Harry came to my mind and I groaned as I stroked myself. I imagined his messy hair and those perfect lips of his. I picked up the pace and began to stroke furiously. I lost it completely when I thought of those lips around my cock. My knees gave out as semen shot over the bathroom floor. Embarrassed at how quick it was I said Scourgify and cleaned it up. I left the bathroom and prayed to whatever god was up there that the others had gone down to breakfast. Obviously the gods were not on my side because I was greeted by four smirks. My face bright red I practically sprinted for the Great Hall. Chuckling, Blaise and the others followed.

Upon arrival at the Great Hall my blush had subsided somewhat. I saw Harry and the other members of the Golden Trio sitting at the Slytherin table. My smile faltered a bit when I realized that Harry was sitting next to Theo, but I regained it when Harry patted the other seat next to him. Smirking at Theo I sat down and flashed Harry a bright smile. Shortly after Blaise and the others arrived. I made a point not to look or talk to any of them.

"So Dray, did you sleep good?"

Attempting to sound seductive I purred, "Not nearly as good as if you were there with me." He winked at me.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we?" I gaped at him. Was he flirting with me? I spent the rest of breakfast in a ridiculously cheery mood. Nott scowled at me the whole time, but even that didn't ruin my good mood. We finished eating and Harry, Hermione, and I set off for Potions. Pansy and Weasley set off for Care of Magical Creatures and the rest had a free period. When we got there I took a seat between Harry and Hermione and tried to listen to Slughorn. I quickly lost that resolve when Harry put hHe end of his quill in his mouth. Damn him! He knew that made me horny. Secretly I was pleased, he'd only ever do that when we were going to have a serious snogfest after class. I blinked and realized Slughorn had stopped talking. I glancing around I concluded that today was just going to be a study hall. Harry was reading a book and Hermione was brewing a complicated potion. Deciding to help her I started shriveling the shrivelfig, when I felt a hand on my leg. He was doing it again! Flirting with me! I knew we would end up getting back together. When we'd been going out he would always rest his hand on my thigh. I would always get embarrassingly turned on by it and today was no exception. Blushing I seriously hoped that no one noticed the bulge in my pants. Sneakily I rested my hand on his crotch.

He gave me a startled look and asked, "What are you doing?" Giving me a weird look he removed my hand and went back to his book. Hurt, he turned away. They both failed to notice Hermione giving Harry a glare that would've made Voldemort himself afraid.

The rest of the week passed like this. Harry giving him tantalizing touches that turned the blonde on, but whenever Draco tried to reciprocate he was pushed away. Draco was becoming more and more desperate. Often times Harry would say something that made Draco think they were getting back together and then an hour later he was practically snogging Theo. It hurt him more than he would like to admit. What was even worse were the pitying looks that we're bestowed on him, especially by Hermione. He had no idea how to prove to Harry that he truly wasn't an arsehole. His heart couldn't take much more of this, but he knew he'd hang around Harry until the brunette told him to piss off. The touches and the rejection were the worst kinds of torture. He just couldn't comprehend why Harry would touch him so much if he didn't want him...

* * *

Hermione had had enough. This was getting ridiculous. She knew Harry didn't want to date a person who would betray his friends so readily, but you can't help how your heart feels. Besides Draco was a Slytherin, they were all about self gain anyways. But Harry, Harry was pissing her off. All week she'd watch Harry touch the Slytherin, only to see him be rejected when attempting to return those touches. He was being the worst kind of tease. She settled herself in the boys dormitories on Harry's bed and waited for her him. By the time she was done with him he'd be wishing for Voldemort back. She luckily didn't have to wait to long before Harry stumbled in. Without giving him time to say anything she raised her hand and decked him one right in the face. There was a sickening crunch as his nose broke. She watched him stagger back and saw the blood spill out his nose. _There, should teach him. _"Hermione what the hell was that for?"

"You really don't deserve this but, _Episkey_. That, Harry, was for being a right prat." He looked at her confused.

"You broke my nose because I called you a bookworm this morning?"

" No you idiot! I broke your nose because you've been acting like a jerk teasing Draco!"

"Teasing?"

"Yes. Teasing. Glad you've caught on. The touches? Pushing him away? What do you call that?"

"Touches?"

"Are you capable of speaking in complete sentences? Yes the bloody touches!" He glared at her.

"I'm not touching him and I'm most certainly not teasing him! He still hasn't proven he's not a jerk, why would I touch him?"

"Grr! One, he can't help that he liked you and you liked him back! That's terrible for Theo, but Draco wasn't hurting him back. Two, you have been touching him. You basically have been giving off hints that you want him back and then you shove him away and go flirt with Theo. And finally, Draco has proven he's not a jerk ten times over. He's still holding out for you even though you've been treating him like a pariah for the last week. This isn't you Harry. Why are you being so cruel?" At this the cold indifferent front Harry had been putting on for the last week crumbled.

"I don't know Hermione. I just don't know. I see the hurt looks he gives me and I feel he deserves it. How dare he make fun of us for the last six years! How dare he betray one of his best friends! Theo just kept being a good person even after Dray betrayed him. How dare Draco mock him for that? How dare that stupid, ignorant git, ferret-face make me fall in love with him! How dare he..." It seemed his words had caught up with him. He looked up and saw Hermione's extremely smug face. "I love him."

"Of course you do. Why do you think you're trying to push him away? You always do that to people you love. Now go get him back."

"It's not that easy."

"Of course it is. Just ask him out and tell him you love him. You'd better apologize too."

"But Theo..."

"Let me tell you something about Theo Harry. Not only was he the one polyjuiced as Draco, he continuously bragged about dating you to him. He made sure to tell Draco just exactly what you guys did behind closed doors." seeing Harry's blush she added, " He doesn't care about that. He just wants you back."

"So let me get this straight. Theo is the one behind all this and I'm mad at _Dray_ for hurting his friends? I'm gonna kill Theo."

"Yes yes. Revenge, pummel him into the ground. Whatever. Just make sure you talk to Blondie tonight. He hasn't been doing well."

"Thanks Hermione!" Giving her a kiss in the cheek he cleaned the blood off his robes and bounded out to find Draco.

* * *

Currently the blonde was in the Room of Requirement remembering the last time he was here with Harry. Smiling he was completely unprepared for the door to come flying open and seeing an energetic Harry Potter looking at him. "Dray! I found you!"

"Did you want something?" Harry sobered up.

"Dray I wanted to say sorry for this week. I've been a complete prat leading you on like this."

"Why did you?"

Harry looked at him shyly for a moment and then mumbled, "I was mad at you."

"Because I went out with you even though I knew Theo liked you?"

"No that's not why. This year I decided that I would try to emotionally detach myself from people, so I wouldn't get hurt as much." He nodded. Weasley had already told him about how people hurt Harry when he needs them most. "Then you came along and I gave up on that." Here Draco's heart swelled and he had to restrain himself from jumping Harry right then and there. "After seeing you, or rather Theo, I was mad about being hurt by someone I cared about. Later when I found out you weren't a cheater I used the excuse that you betrayed Theo to distance myself and keep from getting hurt by the guy I'm in love with." He finished and looked at the blonde, waiting for him to say something. Draco's mind was reeling. Harry knew about Theo? _Wait a minute. Harry loved him? I love him too_ Draco realized. And despite his previous resolved, he tackled Harry to the conveniently located bed and began to snog him.

Some ten minutes later he drew back and whispered, "I love you too." Harry rolled him on his back and attacked his neck, while running his hand lightly over the bulge in Draco's trousers. Moaning he tangled his hands in the brunettes messy hair, making it even worse. His pants were quickly becoming a problem and he was about to tell Harry to take them off when Harry gripped his erection through the blondes pants. That was all it took for him to come undone. After coming down from his orgasm-induced high he flushed and hid his face in Harry's shirt.

Concerned Harry asked, " What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? I came and you barely touched me!" The green-eyed boy chuckled. "Oh piss off."

"Darn I was looking forward to staying the night and getting reacquainted with your body." He stood up and began towards the door. He smirked at how fast Draco pulled him back down on the bed.

"No! I want you to fuck-, I mean get reacquainted with my body of course." He didn't blush at how desperate he sounded, but he did blush when handcuffs and sex toys appeared next to the bed.

"Handcuffs Dray? Sex toys? Hmmmm we could have a lot of fun with these..." Harry smirked when he saw the blonde's cock perk up. Draco heard him mumble a spell and then they were both naked. It was a turn on when Harry cuffed his hands above his head and then spread Draco's legs and tied them down. He was shivering with anticipation and if Harry touched him he was going to come in seconds. Perhaps this was realized because Harry put on the cock ring. He scowled at his boyfriend. Smirking Harry took one finger and stroked Draco's length enjoying the moans it drew from him. _Oh fuck it feels good. _He slathered lube on his fingers and began to prepare him until the blonde was pratically boneless and withering underneath somewhat uneasy when Harry got something from the tray of toys. "Know what this is?" _That's a dildo, but what's he going to do with-. _Suddenly he found out just exactly what Harry was doing with it. _He's fucking me with it! Salazar_! He tried to push it deeper into him by raising his hips, but Harry pulled it back.

"Harry if you don't-" He didn't get to finish that sentence because at that moment the dildo was slammed back into him. Hitting his prostate the Malfoy heir found himself incapable of producing coherent thoughts. If that wasn't enough the thing started vibrating. All he was able to do was moan. The brunette was enjoying the way the blonde was writhing. Leaving the dildo exactly where it was and knowing it would drive his boyfriend mad, he began to suck on his cock. The effect was instantaneous. The blonde lost all control and began to beg. "Please Harry! Can't...can't take any- PLEASE!" Deciding to give him a break he stopped his torturous ministrations. He stepped back and took a look at Draco. Flushed face, lust filled eyes, and pre-cum weeping cock. Positioning himself at his entrance he stuck the head in, smirking whenever the blond begged him just to fuck him senseless. Without a warning he pushed in.

_Finally, _Draco thought. Only to be infuriated when Harry went at a slow pace. He let out a cry of frustration. The combined efforts of the dildo and the blowjob had only increased Draco's need, but he still couldn't find release due to the infernal cock ring! And Harry knew it. Damn him! He needed to be fucked and he needed it now, not this slow pace! "You okay Dray? You seem a bit...angry." Harry said teasingly. He was about to retort, but Harry began slamming into him at a brutally fast pace. He wanted to lift his hips so Harry could be deeper inside him, but the cuffs prevented it. The erotic thought of Harry being able to do anything he wanted to him was enough to make him come. Unfortunately the cock ring was still on. Black spots appeared as Harry hit his prostate and his balls clenched painfully.

"Harry please. Do anything...just the ring...can't take anymore. Please?"

"Who do you belong to," Harry panted.

"You. Oh fuck to you. God Harry." He moaned. With a murmured spell his restraint was gone. With a few more thrust to his prostate he came so hard he blacked out moaning Harry's name even as Harry came moaning his.

When he came to he saw Harry looking at him with a fond expression on his face. "You know I must be good if your orgasm makes you pass out." The brunette was smirking at him.

"Shut up, you know you are."

"Somehow I figured that for myself, what with your begging and moaning." He flushed when he remembered how desperate he'd been.

"What did you expect? You were torturing me!"

"Hmmm you loved it. If I knew you liked it kinky..." He trailed off.

"Let's not talk about that. Let's talk about how you're not giving me blowjobs when I have that dumb ring on. You almost made me pass out."

"You did pass out. And no promises." Huffing at that I crawled out of his warm embrace.

" As much as would love to continue to discuss this we're going to be late for dinner." Cursing he shot out of bed and started getting ready. Smirking at him I did also and we strolled hand in hand out the door. Halfway there we met Nott. He glared at our clasped hands.

"Why are you with this jackass?"

"Because I love him. Did you think I would never find out what you did? I know you used polyjuiced potion and pretended to be Dray."

"Is that what he told you? It's a lie Harry! I'd never do that!"

"Save it for someone who believes it Theo." Shaking his head Harry and I walked past him.

Not being able to resist I said over my shoulder, "Maybe you should go for Weaslette Nott. You can lust after Harry together." Laughing we made our way to the Great Hall. At the entrance a completely shocking sight met them. Slytherins! At the Gryffindor table! The world was coming to an end. Harry sat down next to Hermione and I was going to sit next to him when he pulled me onto his lap. Completely okay with this arrangement I began to eat.

We looked at everyone and I said, "Someone break the silence."

Blaise gave me one of rose looks that meant he was going to say something that would humiliate me. Turning to Harry he asked, "So did he tell you abou his kinky dreams?"

"I should say he showed me them," he said wiggling his eyebrows. Weasley choked on his food.

Vince piped in, "Even about the paddle?"

Harry mock glared at me and said, "He most certainly did _not_ tell me about the paddle. I am sure, however, that'll he'll be showing me later." The last bit was punctuated with a caress to my balls. This time both Weasley and I choked on our food. When I recovered I glared at Vince. He grinned back. Sitting back I looked at our strange group of snakes and lions. For the first time in weeks I was content. Sitting in Harry's lap I realized that as long as I had these people, even Weasley, I'd be happy for a long long time.

And I was.

* * *

I just got the most hilarious private message ever! This person was like you write like a fifteen year old girl. I wrote back and was like I'm so flattered seeing as I'm a only fourteen year old girl. Ha! Anyways that's it guys! Thanks for sticking with me the whole time! I'll be writing more stories. Message me with any ideas you have for a new story.


End file.
